


Triple X

by orphan_account



Series: Jerry's Sister Comes to Visit [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Rick, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, biting kink, sensory play, slight daddy kink, slight dom, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry has a 'baby sister' that visits once in a while. Rick is a filthy old creep and Jerry's sister might not always mind. In which Jerry's sister (you? maybe!) finds an interesting bottle and faces the consequences of her actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple X

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got mixed up in this fucking fandom. Anyway, this could be viewed as a reader-insert, but I don't like writing in the "you" tense, so, deal with that. Also the non-con elements are light, it's just... it's uh, you know, dubious. Slightly. Excuse any sloppiness, it's been a little bit since I've written a fic and I'm feeling rather rusty.

"God - Goddamnit, Jerry, you didn't tell me your fu- _uuuuhh-_ cking sister was coming to visit," Rick snarled, curling his lip at me. I sighed and brushed past him, making sure to knock into his arm with my shoulder. He grunted and slammed the door behind me, following and berating me in his ever-gritty and obviously intoxicated voice. 

"Always a pleasure, Rick," I mumbled. "Might wanna change up the old routine, though."

"Hey, you know... you know what they say, can't teach an old dog new tricks, am I right? Guess I'll just ha- _uuuurp-_ have to keep reminding you of how much I fucking... how much I hate your visits."

"You're definitely old, that's for sure." He coughed a laugh and pinched the back of my neck. I glanced at him and he smirked.

"Might not know any  _new_ tricks, doll, but I do know plenty of them." He dropped a wink and bared his teeth in a grin. I tried to ignore his firm grip and what it might have been doing to me. I glanced away and shrugged out from his hold, scoffing in response. 

"You wish."

Visiting with the family was always hit-or-miss. Rick mostly hid in the garage, and that left Jerry and Beth and their awkward fighting. Being the 'baby sister' (although still coming closer and closer to hitting thirty) gave you some petty advantages, like being an asshole to Jerry and not having to feel guilty whatsoever. He was a simple and spineless man, married to a royal bitch that tried constantly to confide about Jerry's lack of sexual prowess (which was more than an overshare). I enjoyed watching them bicker and pick at each other. Summer and Morty were surprisingly well-adjusted considering their situation, though they were leaps and bounds away from normal. Morty cast nervous and guilty glances at me during my visits. I knew I could attribute this to his age and position in the process of puberty and did my best to ignore it. 

While Jerry and Beth settled into another argument, I wandered to Morty's room and poked my head in. "Hey, Morty."

He looked at me with that perpetual look of anxiety, eyes a little too wide and just a touch too panicked. "Uh, hey, w-w-what's up?"

"You know where Rick's hiding? Your folks are fighting again and I'm bored."

"Yeah, he's, uh, he's in the garage. You know. Always t-tinkering in there." He barked an uncomfortable laugh and seemed to relax a little. "What are they fighting about this time?"

"Oh, they - um... just gross sex stuff. I don't know. I don't  _want_ to know, really." I laughed at his mortified look. "Sorry. I mean, you asked."

"R-Right. Jeez...  _gross_..."

"Yeah. See you later, Morty."

I made my way leisurely to the garage and leaned in the door frame. Rick was bent over a table, working on some contraption or another. He wore an impressive set of goggles and handled a small blowtorch in one hand. I wandered over to glance at the contraption and continued on to a little cabinet of his - the booze. He always had a great stash of booze, always keeping something exotic and intergalactic on hand. I rifled through the bottles, taking care not to clink any against each other. 

"Go - Go  _right on ahead_ , you fucking hussy. J-Just drink all my fucking booze. Thanks for asking."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a deep purple glass bottle. The label simply read, "XXX". "I just want a shot or two. I do this every time I visit, I don't know why you're ever surprised."

"I don't know why you can't learn any manners. E-Even your idiot brother has them, and he's, uh... he's totally useless."

"You know, Rick, I  _have_ a dad, so shove it and get me a shot glass." I turned to face him and lean against another table. "Please."

Rick cracked a smile and stalked over, reaching behind me and pressing his body close. "Good girl," he appraised. "You feel free to call  _me_ Daddy from now on."

I laughed and unscrewed the bottle. "Yeah right, you old fuck. Give me," I responded, yanking the shot glass from his fingers. I pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, turning to pour myself a shot. The liquid smelled sort of like flowers; not a flower I'd ever come across, but it's the closest I could relate it to an earthly scent. It was nice. The liquid inside matched the bottle color, purple and almost shimmery. "This reminds me of that sparkly vodka they have here on Earth. Hopefully it tastes a lot better."

Rick peered over my shoulder and made to grab the shot glass away. "Wait, th-that's not -"

I slapped his hand away and shot him a glare. "Don't hog the good stuff, dick. I just want a shot or two." 

He narrowed his eyes and curled his lip again, clearly irritated. "Don't fucking -  _uuuurrrp_ \- don't slap me, you filthy prostitute. You don't wanna drink that."

I crossed my arms. "I  _do_ , though. Especially if you're being so protective of it. Just one shot. Please?"

Rick looked between me and the shot and a hint of a smile pulled at his lips. It looked cruel and he lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Fine. One shot is  _aaall_ you'll need. Go nuts."

I knocked back the shot, cringing at the bite that never came. It was smooth and sweet and warm, thicker than I expected it to be. "That's..." I took a moment to savor the taste left over on my tongue. "That's really good. You sure one shot is enough?" Rick stared hard at the bottle and seemed to weigh the options, smirking.

"I-I dunno, it's pretty, pre- _eeeuugh_ -pretty strong. Takes a bit to get ya, but once it does..." He grinned slowly and I shivered. "You know what, go ahead. You, you seem so, you know,  _sure_ of yourself a-and all." 

I reached out to pour another and faltered. I glanced at Rick and he watched expectantly. It seemed like he was having one big private joke with himself at my expense. I realized too late that maybe this booze had some weird side effect, like maybe I'd shit myself or grow an extra appendage. Rick nudged my arm and reached over to grasp the bottle. "Come on, you wanted it, didn't you? Go ahead and, and have it."

"Is this going to make me... I don't know... shit myself, or something? Am I going to embarrass myself? Or, like, morph into something?"

Rick laughed and poured the shot. "You embarrass yourself just fine without getting fucked up. And no, you won't-won't... uh, grow anything, or whatever. Your bowels are safe this time." He traced his fingers up my spine and gripped the back of my neck again, handing me the shot glass. "Bottoms up, bi-bitch."

 

Dinner time rolled around and I still didn't feel even buzzed. Relaxed, sure, but like I'd taken a double shot of alien booze? No. I wondered if it was booze at all; maybe that was the big joke. Maybe it was just cough syrup, or tylenol, or something. I took a seat between Rick and Morty, feeling disappointed. Stupid Rick. Typical dinner conversation started up as everyone seated themselves and got drinks. A slight flush crept up my throat, settling high in my cheeks and prickling under my skin. It felt like a niacin rush. I pressed the back of my hand against a cheek and realized how hot my skin was. I glanced at Rick, but he was busy studying his plate. 

"You okay?" Jerry asked. "You look a little warm." Now Rick looked at me. He smiled innocently. 

"Yeah, I just feel really hot. I'm okay." I smiled at Jerry and he seemed reassured, bringing his attention back to Summer. He was desperately trying to pull conversation out of her, but she was steadfast against it and kept her eyes on her phone. Morty kept glancing at me and reached out to touch my arm. I gasped and his brow furrowed. 

"Uh, oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I just, er... you don't look so good, and - I mean - is something wrong? Are-Are you sick? Jeez, I'm sorry I scared you," he stammered. 

I stared at his hand. A wave of tingling heat radiated up my arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. When he startled and tightened his grip, the sensations pulsed underneath my skin. I took a deep breath and held back a sound waiting to leave my throat, dragging my arm away from his hand. Just the action of doing so felt sort of... orgasmic. I shifted in my seat and became hyper aware of the seam in my jeans, pressed up tight between my legs. Pleasure shot up my belly. "I'm not sick," I breathed, trying to retain some semblance of control. I could feel sweat at my hairline. Even  _that_ felt good. "I mean,  _ahh_ , I don't know. I feel weird. I should, um... can I excuse myself and take a shower? I don't feel... so... well."

Jerry and Beth both nodded sympathetically and Beth got up to direct me to the guest shower. Rick shot up from his seat and cut in before she could put her arm around me. I was momentarily grateful. "Beth, honey, y-you just stay here. I'll take care of her. Dinner's too - too good for you to miss, sit and enjoy it." She beamed at her father and thanked him. Rick's hand found its settling place on my neck,  _again_ _,_ and it made my knees weak. I bit my tongue hard to keep from moaning. Every point of contact felt otherworldly. I was throbbing. He led me briskly down the hall, laughing quietly to himself. 

"Happy, you little - little slut? Feeling pretty good?"

I glared at him as he led me into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it behind him, eyes glittering. "Here, let  _Daddy_ help you undress."

I opened my mouth to call him any number of foul names when he slid his slim fingers up my sides, bunching my shirt up. I bucked against nothing and moaned, arching forward to allow him access. My thighs shook. "What the fuck did you let me drink?" I felt angry. My voice didn't sound like I wanted it to, I sounded whiny, needy. He pulled my shirt over my head and made quick work of the zipper and button of my jeans, yanking them down. He eyed my body and knelt before me, gripping my hips. "It's an intergalactic love drink... it's an aphrodisiac. A very, very potent, very illegal, very  _addictive_ aphrodisiac." He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of my thigh. I keened and struggled to hold myself up.

" _Rick. Please._ "

He groaned and I watched him palm himself through his trousers. "Manners, af-after all, huh? Please what? You want this filthy old man to-to do something for you?"

"Fuck you, Rick, I fucking  _hate_ you, I fucking -  _I_ -  _I ffuuuck_..." He stood and towered over me, fingers working against the crotch of my underwear. I couldn't catch my breath. It was beyond any arousal I'd felt before; every stroke and prod sent electric, pulsating pleasure through my body, like some sort of prolonged and spontaneous orgasm that wasn't limited to my genitals. It spread and flowed under my skin, up my belly, over my arms and legs, anywhere he made contact. 

"You're soaked." He made a fist in my hair and yanked my head to the side, biting down at the juncture of my throat and shoulder. I choked on a gasp and clenched my thighs on his other hand, the fingers crawling with purpose. Being bitten usually sent me toward orgasm, but this... this was something else. He sucked and licked at it before biting down again, slightly lower. The pain was there, but cloaked. He was biting me harder than I was used to, and I scrambled to speak. To tell him to be gentler, or maybe harder, I couldn't figure it out. His fingers yanked down on my underwear to give him more access. He thrust two inside, curling and rubbing expertly at a certain bundle of nerves. I wanted to scream. 

"God, look at you," he sighed, pulling his face away from my neck. His lips had the slightest smear of red. 

"Fuh- _fuck you_ , Rick, this wouldn't be happening if I wasn't  _drugged_ ," I spat. He withdrew his fingers and I whined at the loss, glaring at him. 

"Oh." He eyed me for a moment longer before turning away from me and turning on the shower. "In that case, I'll just, just leave you alone."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor.  _Goddamn, fucking Rick. Fuck._ "No, just..."

Rick crossed his arms and graced me with his gaze, clearly triumphant. "No? N-No, huh. This is your last chance to back out, babe. Once I really - once I really get started, I'm not going to stop."

I unclipped my bra and let it drop, refusing to meet his eyes. He made an appreciative sound and his hands hovered before my breasts. Taunting. He gently cupped them, kneaded them, tweaked my nipples. I melted against the wall and let my head fall back against it, eyes rolling. 

"I-I'm going to say this once, so listen up. I call the shots. You, you just be a good girl and listen, g-got it?" After a pause and a lack of coherent response on my part, he twisted one of my nipples a little too hard. 

" _Yes!_ Okay!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. I ended in a heap on the floor, banging my knees on the linoleum and staring up at him. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down his slim hips, cock painfully hard and surprisingly big. His smile twitched like he recognized my reaction, as if to say,  _yeah, I know_. I leaned up toward him and made to take him, but he grabbed my jaw. His fingers dug painfully into my cheeks and he clucked his tongue. "I didn't tell you to do anything, d-did I?"

I shook my head as much as his grip allowed, and he released me. "Go ahead. Show Daddy what you got."

Sucking  and licking his cock proved to be just as pleasurable as all other touching; the fact that it involved a lot more wetness made it feel nicer. I moaned against him and he braced a hand against the wall behind me, occasionally thrusting forward. After only a few minutes, he pulled out of my mouth and grabbed my hair. "Up," he commanded. He sounded unlike himself. He sounded like he might hurt me, and the prospect excited me more. He turned my body and twisted an arm behind my back, shoving me against the wall. I cried out and he bit down on my shoulder again. I felt him grind his cock up between my legs. "You shut the fuck up now," he hissed. "Don't - don't make a sound. I'm not trying to have your dumbass brother bust in on us."

He adjusted himself between my thighs and thrust up with enough force to really hurt for a moment, not allowing me to adjust. Again I cried out, and he clamped his free hand over my mouth. I bit against his fingers and he moaned in my ear, gasping as he bucked his hips. The friction set my body on fire. I couldn't imagine being higher on pleasure, my cunt contracting and throbbing around him over and over. 

"Oh, you like being used, don't you. I'm giving you wh-what you've wanted, this filthy, old man's cock fucking you. You love it. You might, might be drunk off that shit right now, but we both know you'll come crawling back for it when you're sober. Been waiting a while to finally claim you." He released my mouth and landed a sharp slap on my ass. "Tell me. Tell me how much you love it."

"I do," I sobbed. "Please don't stop. Please, please, it feels s-so good, it's too much."

He snaked a hand between my legs and circled my clit. The muscles in my belly tightened along with my thighs and cunt, and I found it hard to get a real breath in again. 

"You will ask before you cum. Got that?"

"Yes."

It didn't take long to reach the brink. My body felt like raw nerves, I felt like I was made of light and heat. Rick kept a punishing pace, and in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't feel so great later. "Rick -! I need to cum," I whispered. Every inch of me shook with effort.

He began to move at an agonizingly slow pace. He dragged his cock leisurely out just to take his time pushing it as far as it would reach. "You do," he drawled. "You  _need_ to, huh?" He found a new angle and jabbed his cock shallowly in and out, grinding against the G-Spot. His fingers never slowed. 

"Y-Yes,  _god, please_ -"

"That's not how good girls ask, is it?"

"Please, Rick -"

He thrust up once, hard, and returned to the shallow jabbing. "No."

I felt tears on my face. I shook and searched for what he wanted, what the fuck did he want? What did he -

" _Daddy, please, let me cum_."

I felt him throb inside me and knew I'd said the right thing. He released my arm from behind my back and gripped one of my hips instead, digging his nails into my flesh as he pounded into me. He fucked like he wanted to break it, grunting and growling and biting down repeatedly on my shoulders. Finally, his fingers pushed me over the edge and all I could do was gasp as I tumbled over. My vision turned white and dotted with sparkles. Somewhere back in my body, I could hear Rick moaning in my ear, low and gravelly, as he spurt inside me. He shook me with a few more hard thrusts, milking himself empty, as I floated back into my right mind and the spasms became more gentle. He slipped out of me and held me up by my upper arms, turning me so my back was to the wall. 

"You okay, kid?"

I nodded the best I could. My neck felt like rubber. He guided me gingerly into the tub and turned the hot spray on me as I lay at the bottom. 

"Should wear off pretty soon. Like - Like most good drugs, it d-doesn't last long." He pulled his trousers back up and looked in the mirror. He chuckled and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. "Whoa, sorry about the bleeding. You-you'll live. C-c-come out when you're, you know, ready. Good times." He flapped a hand my way and exited the bathroom without a second glance. 

Fucking Rick.


End file.
